1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printers and more particularly to computer driven printers which require replacement of a source of ink.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer driven printing systems are known in the art. A computer user or program executes a print command which results in activation of a printer, typically through a print driver, which then prints the requested information on a medium, such as paper. Typically, when the printer supply of ink is running low, the print quality deteriorates. At some point, the quality of the print job becomes unacceptable and a user will then change the printer's ink supply and reprint the last job.
The Problems
Today, it is an exception, rather than a rule, for a consumer to receive a machine-printed receipt or other document that is legible. This creates problems for people attempting to return merchandise, submit expense reports, or to drive safely to a destination at night while trying to read rental car instructions sheets that are all but invisible.
A fundamental maxim of quality management is that if you can't measure it, you can't manage it. Companies that otherwise maintain high standards of quality are doing little or nothing to address the problem of ink density. This lack of response is directly traceable to an absence of feedback. People tend not to complain, and no objective measurement and reporting system is available.